


That Scar

by SalemDae_45



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David’s scar reminds Colby of the time he almost lost him for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Scar

_That scar_ , Colby thought. He tried his best not to stare at it. A constant reminder of what could’ve been.

Colby wrapped his arms around David as he stood behind the couch. He laid his head on David’s shoulder and listened to his pulse, a symbolic sign that David’s alive.

He stared at the fireplace. Colby thought he was going to lose David. If the killer pressed the blade a bit closer to his neck…he almost screamed when he saw the paramedics take David to the hospital. 

“I’m okay, Colby,” David said.

“I know,” he whispered, “and I’m glad you’re alive.”


End file.
